Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥
Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ (嗣永桃子ラストライブ ♥ありがとう おとももち♥) was Tsugunaga Momoko's Country Girls and Hello! Project graduation concert and her last concert before she retired from the entertainment industry. It took place on June 30, 2017 at a special outdoor venue in Odaiba. The concert was broadcasted live via Niconico Live, which the second half was only available to premium members."ニコニコ生放送「嗣永桃子ラストライブ ♥ありがとう おとももち♥」生中継決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-23.http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv301167576 The DVD and Blu-ray of the concert were released on October 25, 2017. The Blu-ray includes a visual book. Setlist ;Opening Act #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku - ANGERME #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa - Kobushi Factory #Wonderful World - Juice=Juice #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are! - Morning Musume '17 ;Main Show #Koi wa Hipparidako #Moshimo... #MC #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu #Maji Good Chance Summer #Yo no Naka Barairo #Rival #VTR (Koinu Dan no Monogatari, Fujimoto Miki "Boogie Train '03" MV, Hello! Project Kids Audition) #''Momochi Idol 15 Shuunen Kinen Medley'' ##Peanut Butter Jelly Love ##So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ ##Koi Dorobou ##Otona na no yo! ##Asian Celebration ##Hatsukoi Cider ##Icchoume Rock! ##Maji Bomber!! ##Bravo☆Bravo ##Dschinghis Khan ##Honto no Jibun ##Suhada Pichipichi ##Special Generation ##Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai ##Shiroi TOKYO ##Koi wo Shichaimashita! #VERY BEAUTY (Piano Ver.) #MC #I NEED YOU (Piano Ver.) #VTR ("Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai" MV Remake) #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou (with Country Girls as back dancers) #Momochi! Zutto Otomomochi (with Country Girls as back dancers) #cha cha SING - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Ashita Kara wa Omokage - Country Girls (without Tsugunaga Momoko) #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Kakumeichikku KISS - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! - Country Girls #MC #Bye Bye Mata ne Encore #Graduation Speech #Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou - Country Girls (with special guest ) #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei - Country Girls Encore 2 #MC #Arigatou! Otomomochi. DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #OPENING #Koi wa Hipparidako #Moshimo... #MC #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu #Maji Good Chance Summer #Yo no Naka Barairo #Rival #VTR #Momochi Idol 15 Shuunen Kinen Medley #VERY BEAUTY #MC #I NEED YOU #VTR #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou #Momochi! Zutto Otomomochi #cha cha SING - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Ashita Kara wa Omokage - Yamaki Risa, Morito Chisaki, Ozeki Mai, Yanagawa Nanami, Funaki Musubu #Itooshikutte Gomen ne - Country Girls #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #Kakumeichikku KISS - Country Girls #Rhythm ga Yonderuzo! - Country Girls #MC #Bye Bye Mata ne #MC【ENCORE】 #Idol Sotsugyou Chuuijikou【ENCORE】- Country Girls #VIVA!! Barairo no Jinsei【ENCORE】- Country Girls #MC【W ENCORE】 #Arigatou! Otomomochi.【W ENCORE】 #ENDING ;Blu-ray Bonus Footage #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making of Footage) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko ;Guests *Country Girls"カントリー・ガールズの今後の活動について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-10. **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai **Yanagawa Nanami **Funaki Musubu * ;Opening Acts *Morning Musume '17 *ANGERME *Juice=Juice *Kobushi Factory *Tsubaki Factory Concert Schedule Trivia *Tsugunaga, the last Hello! Project Kids member to leave Hello! Project, graduated on the same day as their 15th anniversary. *In attendance at the concert were: **Iikubo Haruna and Kudo Haruka, who had missed performing in the opening act due to schedule conflicts, but came to watch after their other work had finished.Iikubo Haruna. "ももち先輩 工藤 遥" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2017-06-30. **Former Hello! Project members Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi,https://www.instagram.com/p/BV-IuZjjdDU/ BeriKyuu (without Okai Chisato),https://www.instagram.com/p/BWAEzKaFzpH/https://www.instagram.com/p/BV95uvWlA6o/ and Fukuda Kanon."ありがとうおとももち(お知らせあります)" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Official Blog. 2017-07-01. **Other talent such as Furukawa Konatsu, Mori Saki, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, , , , and .https://twitter.com/mori_saki1012/status/880758899652968448 Gallery TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-mft.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko MFT CountryGirls-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|Country Girls TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-A5photo.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko YamakiRisa-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|Yamaki Risa MoritoChisaki-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|Morito Chisaki OzekiMai-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|Ozeki Mai YanagawaNanami-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|Yanagawa Nanami FunakiMusubu-TsugunagaMomokoLastLive.jpg|Funaki Musubu TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic01.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic02.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic03.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic04.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic05.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic06.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic07.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic08.jpg TsugunagaMomokoLastLive-livepic09.jpg Notes # Morning Musume '17 performed without Iikubo Haruna and Kudo Haruka, who could not participate due to schedule conflicts. # Tsubaki Factory performed without Asakura Kiki, who was diagnosed with a herniated lumbar disc on June 16 and ordered to rest."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-16. References External Links *Concert Schedule *Opening Act Announcement *Goods *Discography: **BD: UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Concerts Category:Solo Concert Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:Country Girls Graduation Concerts Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Concerts Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:2017 DVDs Category:2017 Blu-rays Category:Tsugunaga Momoko DVDs Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Blu-rays Category:Solo DVDs Category:Solo Blu-rays